toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krakozhia
Krakozhia, formally the Krakozhian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, is a country in the northern Toy Islands. Tiranskva is the capital and largest city. The second-largest city is Szôjdasch. It shares its borders with Bordoris to the west, Györmár-Kazvhalia to the northwest, Muzaffaridistan and Poldovia to the east and the USSRT to the south. Krakozhia is a federal Soviet republic with ten oblasts. Prior to colonisation by the Slavs in the 18th century, Krakozhia was inhabited by numerous NAME tribes. In 1723, NAME landed on what is now Tolmáron-Veszgrad and claimed it for the Russian Empire, with subsequent Russian expeditions exploring the rest of the Krakozhian archipelago. Krakozhia remained a Russian colony until 1867. Most historians agree that modern Krakozhian history begins in 1882, when several Krakozhian states formed the Krakozhian Alliance, whilst another group formed the rival Pan-Krakozhian United Republic. With the beginning of the Second World War, the Krakozhian Alliance joined the Allies whilst the PKUR joined the Laltofians and the Axis. The Krakozhian Alliance was reduced to a government-in-exile and was not restored even after the defeat of the PKUR and Laltofian occupation troops by the USSRT. The states were united after the Second World War as the Krakozhian SFSR, and since then, the country has been ruled as a single party state by the Krakozhian Workers' Party. Krakozhia is the second-largest country in the northern Toy Islands behind the Laltofian Confederation and has a population of 73,795,000. The country is predominantly Slavic in ethnicity and culture, owing to its colonisation by Russia in the 18th century. History Prehistory Slavic Colonisation In 1723, Tsar Peter the Great of Russia ordered a fleet to be sent to colonise the Toy Islands. From far eastern Siberia, the fleet headed south and landed on what is now known as Krakozhia, then under the influence of the Bordorian Laltofians, and by 1776, the colonists had grown to be the dominant force in the area. This was not taken well by the combative Bordorians, who proceeded to launch and invasion against the now Slavic Krakozhian archipelago. When Tsar Alexander II sold Russian colonies in Tabi’atstan in 1867, he also announced that the Russian Empire would be pulling out of Krakozhia. At this point, the Slav residents of the area created several small kingdoms, although they vowed to stay united against the ever present Bordorian threat. As such, the Bordorians were dissuaded from attacking the Krakozhian states, even without the threat of full scale retaliation from the Russian Empire. Krakozhian Alliance On the 24th April 1882, the monarchs of the Krakozhian states gathered in the Stroznice Palace’s Hall of Victors in Tiranskva and proclaimed Veselko Pavle Wasylyshyn of Tirania and Armatki to be President Wasylyshyn of the Krakozhian Alliance (Кракозий Альянс/Krakoziy Al’yans). However, the rulers of the states of Ploeva, Meziljava, Timișov, NAME and NAME refused to be a part of the new alliance, and on the 8th July 1882 founded the rival Pan-Krakozhian United Republic (Пан-Кракозий Объединенная Республика/Pan-Krakoziy Ob"yedinennaya Respublika). World War II Following the declaration of war, the Krakozhian Alliance announced that it would join the Allies, whilst the Pan-Krakozhian United Republic (PKUR/PKOR) joined the Axis powers. By the DAY MONTH 1939, the Krakozhian Alliance was defeated by a joint force of Laltofian and PKUR troops and replaced by the Military Administration in Krakozhia. In 1944, the United States, Britain, and the USSRT reorganised the Military Administration in Krakozhia into the Provisional Government of Krakozhia. Cold War After the end of the Second World War, Tabi'atstani military authorities worked to set up a friendly communist government in the newly-unified Krakozhia. This culminated in a coup on the 23rd October 1947, in which communist partisans with the tacit support of the Tabi'atstani government and the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army overthrew the Provisional Government of Krakozhia and established the Krakozhian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. Whilst Krakozhia would remain and still is firmly in the Tabi'atstani bloc, it also strove to maintain good relations with both the Soviets and the Yugoslavians. Bordorian-Krakozhian War In 1983, Bordoris decided to invade its longtime enemy, the Krakozhia Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, and Bordorian troops crossed the border on the 5th August. Fighting was extremely fierce, with the Bordorian advance being slow due to both sides’ technological capabilities being extremely similar. Furthermore, there were rumours that the TBRE was going to aid Bordoris in order to shift the balance of the conflict. Opposition parties in the Beige House stopped the TBRE from becoming involved in the Bordorian-Krakozhian conflict. Instead, a peace was brokered by the TBRE and Tabi'atstan between Bordoris and the Krakozhian SFSR, resulting in a demilitarized zone that exists to this day. Late Cold War In May 1986, the Krakozhian leadership promulgated the New Socialist Economic Regimen, a major economic reform inspired by the Tabi'atstani Tajdeed reforms. Poldovian Independence In May 1989, Poldovian revolutionaries emboldened by changes occurring in Eastern Europe began protesting in the regional capital of Poldavsk, demanding independence from Krakozhia. In response, the Krakozhian People's Army and the Civil Militia dispersed the protestors with violent force. On the 29th May, street fighting between rebels and government forces broke out, marking the beginning of the Poldovian War of Independence. 21st century During the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, Krakozhian dissidents believed that they had a chance to remove communist rule from their country, as they thought that the Tabi'atstani troops stationed within Krakozhia would be unable to act decisively without orders from the Central Military Commission in Tabi'atstan. This resulted in several strikes and riots across the country, which were quickly put down by Krakozhian troops and Tabi'atstani soldiers who did not wait for orders and took the initiative to crush the Krakozhian dissenters. In 2014, Krakozhia was part of the Six-Nation Alliance that attacked Natural Green Land to liberate what were then the Thousand Islands and East Strip sectors. Geography Geology Write the second section of your page here. Land use Biodiversity Climate Politics Human rights Although articles relating to freedom of speech, assembly, the press, the right to a fair trial, and property rights are included in the constitution, the Krakozhian government also has the right to suspend these rights in matters concerning national security. As such, the Krakozhian government has been criticised for human rights violations and has been described as "authoritarian and dictatorial" by international observers. Law Krakozhian law is based on civil law with communist legal traditions. Foreign relations Krakozhia is considered part of the Tabi'atstani bloc, and is one of five founding members of the Coalition of Communist States. Administrative regions Krakozhia is made up of 10 oblasts, which are based on the country's historic states. Military The Krakozhian People's Army is split into five different branches, of which the three main ones are: the Ground Forces, the Navy and the Air Force. This is further supplemented by the Civil Militia and the Counterintelligence and Security Administration. The Krakozhian military is subordinate to the Ministry of Defence, and its commander-in-chief is the President of Krakozhia. Krakozhia does not have nuclear weapons capability, and no Tabi'atstani or other foreign nuclear weapons are stationed on Krakozhian territory. Krakozhia does however possess chemical and biological weapons, the use of which can be ordered by division-level officers. The country is heavily militarised due to tensions with neighbouring Bordoris, and the demilitarised zone along the Krakozhian-Bordorian frontier is one of the most militarised areas of the entire Toy Islands region. Full-out war started between the two countries during the Cold War in 1983, but this conflict was deescalated by TBRE negotiators, with the result being the demilitarised zone along the border between the two countries. Law enforcement and emergency services Law enforcement services in Krakozhia are provided by the Krakozhian People's Militsiya, which acts as the regular police force. Seperate to the Militsiya is the State Security Directorate, which is the primary intelligence organisation in Krakozhia. Economy The Krakozhian economy is a socialist-planned economy based around five-year plans. The economy is dominated by the heavy industry and mining sectors, although agriculture also makes up a sizeable part of the Krakozhian economy. Krakozhia's five-year plans are often designed to work in tandem with Tabi'atstani five-year plans to better facilitate trade and help delegate priorities to states in the Tabi'atstani bloc. Krakozhia has a large automobile industry, and heavy vehicles are a major export. The main national automobile manufacturer is TMVI. There is also an indigenous aerospace industry in Krakozhia, with the main aircraft manufacturer being DAZ. Energy Electricity-generation in Krakozhia is mostly done through fossil-fuel-based power plants. Transportation Krakozhia is home to the NAME Sea-NAME Canal, which crosses through the Međija, Timișov, and Ploeva oblasts. The canal was constructed in 195X with assistance from Tabi'atstan, the aim being to create a way to transport goods more effectively to the far eastern coast of Krakozhia. The canal was built with the use of large numbers of convicts conscripted for forced labour. Science and technology Krakozhia has a major nuclear research facility in Sprokhor, called the Sprokhor Atomic Research Centre. It is protected by checkpoints, helicopters which survey the surrounding areas, anti-aircraft artillery, and a squadron of fighter aircraft from the Krakozhian People's Air Force. The Centre has a nuclear reactor for producing plutonium from uranium, and was involved during the Cold War in research regarding protection from the effects of nuclear weapons. Communications Demographics Urbanisation The majority of the Krakozhian population lives in cities, with 76.1% of the population residing in urban areas. Language The two state languages of Krakozhia are Krakozhian and Russian. Krakozhian can be written in both the Cyrillic and Latin alphabets. Traditionally, the nobility and city dwellers wrote in the Latin alphabet whilst commoners in the rural areas would write in the Cyrillic alphabet. Since the communist takeover in 1947, both have become commonly used. Religion The majority religion in Krakozhia is Christianity, and most religious Krakozhians are either Orthodox Christians or Roman Catholics. Muslims and athiests also comprise a significant amount of the population. Freedom of religion is enshrined in the Krakozhian constitution. Health Healthcare in Krakozhia is free and provided for by the state, and the healthcare industry is heavily subsidised by the government. All medical service providers and hospitals in Krakozhia are subordinate to the Ministry of Health. Culture Art Literature Architecture Krakozhian architecture is widely varied, including such styles as Byzantine, Art Nouveau, and Socialist Realist. Krakozhia has numerous examples of fortifications and churches, such as the Vredubna Castle in the capital, Tiranskva. Islamic architectural influences are also present, although they are mainly limited to mosques. Located near the border with Poldovia is the Fortress of Bezuchov, which serves as a military base and prison. Music Theatre and cinema Media The media in Krakozhia is heavily regulated by the government, with all TV and radio stations being state-owned. There are no legal independent media outlets in Krakozhia. The government runs a national television service called "Televideniye Krakozhiya", as well as regional channels for each of the country's ten oblasts. The state run television service also runs several genre-specific channels. The government runs two main radio services, which are "Krakoziy Radio" and "Dobroye Utro Krakozhiya", also known as "Krakozhian Radio" and "Good Morning Krakozhia" respectively. Other small regional radio services also exist, although these are heavily regulated by the government. Both radio and television sets in Krakozhia are produced in such a way so that they are only able to access government-approved channels. Similar to radio and television services, all newspaper publishers in Krakozhia are run by the government, giving it a monopoly on information circulating in the country. The printed news industry in Krakozhia is highly developed, and the most popular newspaper is "Krakozhia Daily". Cuisine Typical Krakozhian foods include blini (a thin pancake made with buckwheat flour) and sausages. Herbs and garnishes are often used liberally in Krakozhian cuisine. A dish strongly associated with Krakozhia is szlaszeck, a type of shish kebab traditionally made from dog meat, although beef is now normally used instead. It is served with sauce, and sometimes mushrooms and salad. The national drink is mineral water. Krakozhian table wines are often stored in bottles similar to the Italian fiasco bottles associated with chianti. A popular dessert dish is a sweet doughnut-like pastry known in Krakozhia as pąšišky, similar to the Polish pączki. Symbols The hammer and sickle on the national flag represent the Krakozhian Workers' Party, whilst the five stars represent different social classes: workers, peasants, working intellectuals, patriotic petite bourgeoisie, and vanguards. Sports Category:States Category:Alliance of Toy Islands Category:Krakozhia